Meguro
A Kunoichi of the Rokki-dan, who has befriended Manji and Rin. She works alongside Tanpopo, and her real name is "Koto". Personality Meguro is infatuated with Master Sori, from whom she takes painting lessons with her comrade, Tanpopo. When Rin moves in to Sori's house, Meguro is jealous that Sori may be interested in her, or at the very least, will somehow distract him from herself. Because of this, she is sometimes unkind to Rin. Her jealousy of Tanpopo's large breasts also spurs her to often call Tanpopo a pig. Plot Introduction of the Rokki-dan Meguro is first introduced as a member of the Rokki-dan along with the others, and she comments on Tanpopo's artistic talent. Later on, Meguro and Tanpopo are at Souri's house as his students. It is clear that Meguro is infatuated with Sori, as she always makes him food, and makes the seating arrangements so that the two are together while Tanpopo is across the room. When Rin brings Manji to stay at Sori's house with her, Meguro is jealous because she can no longer spend time alone with Sori. Later, Meguro and Tanpopo spy on Ugen Hanabusa when he takes Kagimura's son and wife to ensure Kagimura does not leave Edo. Leaving Edo When the time is up for the ittō-ryū to leave Edo, Habaki and the Rokki-dan follow. While Tanpopo is explaining why to Sori, she is pushed aside by Meguro who explains instead. Later, while tailing the Itto-ryu, Tanpopo and Meguro notice that Anotsu and Baro are not with them, and go back to meet up with Anotsu. On the way back a group of shinobi sent by Ugen to stop the Rokki-dan attacks the two. Tanpopo is hit by shuriken, and is knocked unconcious, and when their leader is about to kill Meguro she cuts her arm to push her back, and runs away with Tanpopo in her arms. As she's falling unconcious at the nearby town, Rin picks them up and finds Burando to give them medical care. Tanpopo's injury is not fatal because she was wearing a metal plate on her chest, to which Meguro remarks that it's because she has larger breasts than her. Rin asks if Meguro and Tanpopo are working for Habaki Kagimura, and Meguro realizes that the Manji she is with is actually the "hundred man slayer". Meguro wonders how Rin figured that out, and Rin replies that Meguro was talking in her sleep about it. The Return of Shira While Meguro and Tanpopo are heading back to Kagimura, Shira hears them talking about Manji and Rin. Shira blocks their path and threatens to kill them if they didn't tell him where Manji is. The two women remember Habaki telling them that if Shira asks them anything about Manji, that it'd be best to tell him the truth, otherwise they wouldn't live through the encounter. After a while, Meguro tells Shira that Manji and Rin are in a town nearby, but have probably already left. Later, Meguro and Tanpopo returned to Shira in order to help Manji and Rin, and Meguro faces off against Shira. After a while of stabbing Shira and running, she becomes exhausted and begins to wonder why Shira doesn't die no matter how many times she hits him. Eventually, Shira grabs Meguro when she tries to attack and knocks her to the ground. After cutting her clothes off, he asks if she's a child, because Meguro is flat-chested and is crying. Regardless, Shira continues, but is stabbed in the chest by Magatsu in an attempt to save Meguro. Magatsu acknowledges the fact that he will die, but says he will at least take Shira's leg from him first. Manji returns and fights Shira instead, but is cut up, and barely manages to pry Shira's eye out. Manji and Magatsu then take Shira down on horseback, with the help of Meguro's foot spikes, and they leave Shira limbless to be eaten by wild dogs. Later, Meguro helps warm up Rin's body after she is rescued from underneath freezing water. When Renzo comes to take Manji's arms as revenge for his father's life, Rin blocks Manji's body with her own and takes the blame. Renzo is conflicted, but when goes to take the arms, he is stopped by Meguro who throws him to the ground. Meguro and Tanpopo are later asked if they will take care of Renzo, and accept. Three and half months after the final battle, Renzo has been living with Master Sori and studying painting, and Meguro is furiously jealous of the time Sori spends with him. Equipment and Abilities Weapons Meguro is shown to have used a fairly small blade, along with small spikes she uses for her feet. Abilities According to Magatsu, even though Meguro is physically weak she is at least as nimble as Dōa Yoshino in combat. Quotes * "Rin-chan brought a '''man' home! That horny little brat."'' * "Silence, pig!!" * "So are you saying I wouldn't have survived because of the armor... or because of the '''size of my boobs?'"'' * "Hold on... just hold on a sec... the Edo Castle thing... that was '''you?' You're the mastermind behind the huge disaster that led to the downfall of Habaki-sama...? And Sori's friend's daughter...?"'' * (About Rin and Manji) "You guys are the '''hottest shit' in the news! Compared to you two, we're nobody!"'' * "Sensei, could you get that for me? Sensei, how does this taste? For Habaki-sama, no matter what! How long you gonna eat, pig?! You're so heavy, pig!" * "Here's a p-p-picture to remember me by!" * "And... and... and I'm a '''virgin! '''Oh, God! I said it!" * "He's tryin' to get all the sensei's love for himself! The sensei's mine!" Category:Shinobi Category:Female characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Rokki-dan Category:Criminals